super_smash_bros_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Clone Ridley
"You really think you've... won... Spyro is still out to kill you, and with everything we've done... you're dead... Hey, Spyro! I lied! I... didn't try to save Hibiki! I laughed in his face and tried to kill him as well! I deceived you! Hah ha ha! But Bass and Deadpool... they did... I was willing to let Hibiki live until Bass decided to kill him... You should've seen it! The grass... it was purple! Purple! You're not what you think you are. You're going to die. And I've succeeded. Spyro has my rage inside of him. I am Spyro. You can do all you want... but... No matter what... you... and Deadpool... are too weak... and Spyro... is too strong...! You've... lost... If you're so strong... do what you've done to survive the impossible... Dodge... I've... survived... much worse than this... and I'll... live on... no matter what..."''' -Clone Ridley's final speech to Bass.EXE Clone Ridley is a clone of the original Ridley and a competitor in Ultimate Destiny 2. Powers and Abilities Normally, Clone Ridley would have a wide array of powers, including the following: *He can survive being blown to bits, and he can recover by consuming flesh. *He can breath fireballs and a stream of plasma. *Huge physical strength. *He change the pigments of his skin and harden it. In Other M, this made him immune to Samus' beam attacks, and gave him greater speed and strength. *He can also camouflage himself. *He also has amazing intelligence. However, with the bracelet, he loses a lot of powers, and he's only able to do the following things: *He can no longer fly- he can barely get above the ground and "hover" for very short amounts of time, and he has to cool down before he can do so again. *He has a very weak fire breath. *He can survive almost anything. Despite these weaknesses, he retains his intelligence, making him a formidable foe. He also has a spear tail, meaning he has a weapon whenever he needs one. Ultimate Destiny 2 In the training room, Clone Ridley discovered the bracelet on him prevented flying and limited his fire breath, as well as suppressing his other powers. Clone Ridley, knowing he was at a disadvantage, decided to ally with Bass.EXE. When Bass.EXE was approached by Eobard Thawne about a potential partnership, Thawne was redirected to Clone Ridley, who agreed to let him in. Clone Ridley then went on to train and learn how to use a spear, since it was similar to his tail, but he was interrupted by Spyro, who attempted to start up a conversation. Clone Ridley meant to listen to try to find out valuable information on this competitor, but he ended up ignoring him in favor of training. Day 1 Clone Ridley left the central cornucopia area a bit late, but he easily managed to track down both Bass.EXE and Thawne. Thawne, planning to hack the grid, told Clone Ridley to find something to hack into. Clone Ridley attempted to fly away to search, but he found that the bracelet limited him so that all he could do was slightly hover, which cost him a lot of effort. As he landed, Thawne found a computer and was able to pinpoint what he was looking for to hack into the grid over on the steamboat in another section of the arena. Thawne, guarded by Clone Ridley, successfully made it onto the steamboat without any confrontations and hacked into the grid, taking it over and setting it to attempt to kill anyone besides him, Clone Ridley, Bass.EXE, and Flash. As the two returned to the grid, Thawne programmed himself a throne and, at the suggestion of Clone Ridley, both gave him some chicken and began eating some bread. Shortly after, he suggested building a Mecha Ridley to Thawne, but he was shot down. He later went to the cartoon area to get some water, and he was followed by Thawne. He started to have some thoughts of doubt toward Thawne, but before anything could come out of them they reached a river. Thawne collected some, but Clone Ridley suggested that he drink some first. Before Thawne could respond, they noticed a fight by the river. Night 1 The two approached the fight to find that it was between Spectator James, Hibiki Kuze, Spyro, and a weakened Goku and Taskmaster an an injured Disco Bandit. Disco Bandit, who was being chased, threatened to destroy Hibiki's phone if they drew nearer, but James and Hibiki instead suggested a trade, and their moved between the two other groups. Clone Ridley, knowing two-on-four was a bad idea, had wanted to take on Disco Bandit and Taskmaster after the other four had left, but he now had to prepare for the possibility that the six of them would all attack. Clone Ridley quickly told Thawne to run if that happened, as the grid would protect them and attack their competition, but Clone Ridley took solace in the fact that no matter what'd happen he'd probably survive. Interview Although he was cut off before he could finish the interview, Clone Ridley was still given an 8/10 by Kirbamus and told, "Very suitable for this environment." Alternate Forms Because of the nature of the arena, Clone Ridley has had multiple forms when he's entered a new area. He also gains a new form toward the end of the game when Dark Legion gives him an Ice Flower. Normal Form In his normal form, Clone Ridley looks just as he does in Metroid: Other M. Grid Form In his grid form, Clone Ridley's body is covered by a black suit, which has purple lines run across it. Toon Form In his toon form, Clone Ridley's body becomes smaller, his arms and legs become shorter, his wings and tail become bigger, his teeth extend out, and his eyes increase in size. Cel-Shaded Form In his cel-shaded form, Clone Ridley looks pretty much the same, although he is a brighter, more vibrant shade of purple, and he has a thick outline. Noir Form In his Noir form, Clone Ridley's color is completely drained, so he's black and white. He also has a pair of shades and a fedora. Ice Flower Form Clone Ridley is the same as his normal form, except he has a blue-whitish color scheme. He also gains Cryomancy in this form. He remains in this form for the rest of the game, dying in it. Category:Tributes Category:Ultimate Destiny 2 Category:Ultimate Destiny 5